


Занимательный гольф

by Riakon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Дженсен просто не мог спокойно смотреть на клюшку для гольфа. Ему, превосходному гольфисту приходили в голову всякие. Весьма и весьма непристойные воспоминания, о том как именно его приучали любить этот вид спорта. Он всегда заливался легким румянцем, когда кто-то при нем упоминал удобства клюшки для гольфа.





	Занимательный гольф

— Дженс, гольф это замечательно! — Убедительно говорил Падалеки. Настолько убедительно, что у Эклза появилось настойчивое подозрение, что к этому виду спорта его пытаются «приручить» явно в своих и корыстных целях. О том, как Джареду удавалось любую ситуацию расположить в свою пользу ходили легенды и сам Дженсен не раз был свидетелем этого умения.

Если бы не это, он бы и не заподозрил ничего такого, но все же дружили то они достаточно давно — и как партнеры по сериалу, и любовники.

— Падалеки, гольф это конечно замечательно.. — Неуверенно начал Эклз, надеясь что ему все показалось и ничего не было, но особой веры ему это не внушало, ибо его тут же перебил лохматый великан.

— Вот именно — замечательно, а ты не хочешь оценить всю прелесть этого вида спорта вместе со мной! — Вспыльчиво начал убеждать его Джаред. Подозрения раздулись в большую лягушку, как в недавно посмотренном мультфильме.

Падалеки взглянул на сомневающегося друга и тут же уверенно сказал:

— Да что я тебе рассказываю, давай я тебе лучше покажу! 

Эклз с трудом подавил желание отойти на шаг, а ещё лучше на два — такая интонация его любовника не предвещала ничего хорошего. Одни неприятности на его милый зад. Причем, как он зачастую убеждался, в самом прямом смысле.

Не то чтобы трахаться с Джаредом было неприятно, но в этом смысле он порой не уступал в фантазии самой извращенной порнухе, и зачастую это пугало Эклза. Как и теперь, когда Джей надвигался на него с неотвратимостью бури. Оставалось только смириться с положением, и уступчивый во многом Дженсен так и поступил, смилостивившись.

— Хорошо, но только не тут, идет? — Предложил он, и обрадованный Падалеки тут же кивнул и с гордым видом пошел в спальню.

Само поведение Джареда слегка нервировало Дженса, но тот изо всех сил старался подавить потихоньку нарастающую панику и желание сбежать. Дверь спальни захлопнулась за Дженсеном, и он внезапно понял, что бежать больше некуда.

Клюшка в руках могучего Джареда выглядела воистину угрожающе. Дженсен сглотнул и Падалеки заметил его страх, улыбнулся подошел и шепнул с легкой улыбкой:

— Раздевайся. И не бойся, тебе понравиться.

Его слова смогли лишь слегка успокоить Эклза, и он стал спокойно раздеваться под испытывающем взглядом бойфренда, который старался не упустить ни движения. Дженсен лег на кровать спиной и развел ноги в стороны, совсем чуть-чуть, но и этого хватило Джареду, чтобы подхватить лубрикант, и устроиться между них вместе с клюшкой. Несколько движений, и ручка оказалась покрыта жирной и вязкой смазкой. Дженсен смотрел на все эти приготовления с опаской в зеленых глазах, но все же он доверял Джареду, и поэтому терпеливо ждал.

Тот же смазав ручку, поцеловал нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра, и Дженсен прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и отдаваясь движениям. Поцелуи поднялись выше, и Джаред обхватил головку члена Дженсена губами, в это время смазывая колечко мышц, и проникая вовнутрь одним пальцем. Дженсен застонал , чуть поддаваясь бедрами вперед, в горячий рот, и в ответ на это нетерпеливое движение Падалеки усмехнулся, и вобрал член чуть-чуть глубже, приставляя смазанную ручку к чуть-чуть разработанной дырочке, и вводя медленно, осторожно.

Дженс в ответ только охнул и застонал тихо, прикрывая рот ладонью, совершенно не желая, чтобы кто-то услышал то, чем они занимаются. Джаред улыбнулся бы этой реакции, если бы мог, но его рот был занят куда более важным делом. Ручка погрузилась в тело полностью, и Джаред стал медленно прокручивать её внутри, наслаждаясь стонами, и всхлипами Дженсена. 

Быстрые толчки внутрь и наружу привели Дженсена к самому оргазму, но Джаред обхватил его член у основания, и оторвавшись от дела сказал:

— Не так быстро, милый..

Ответом ему было полунегодующий, полумолящий всхлип мужчины, которому не дали кончить. Он просящее посмотрел на Джареда, и тот, не доставая из Дженсена ручку клюшки, стал медленно раздеваться сам, хотя это зрелище его весьма и весьма возбудило. Он быстро открыл презерватив, раскатал по члену, и вынув ручку клюшки вошел в Дженсена сам.

Его толчки были резкие, но глубокие, и хватило нескольких минут, чтобы оба актера кончили. Это был весьма занимательный опыт общения с клюшками — решил Дженсен.

 

— Погодите-погодите, это получается что Дин был заядлым гольфистом? — Усмехнулся Джаред, обсуждая с Крипке сценарий нового сезона.

— Вот именно! — победно усмехнулся тот и с огромным удивлением увидел, как на лице Дженсена растекается румянец, не подозревая, что для двух актеров этот эпизод станет надолго темой для невзаимных подколок...


End file.
